Los caramelos muggles no saben a fresa
by Dark Luar
Summary: Cissy estaba impaciente porque Drómeda volviera del colegio por Navidades porque a veces le cuenta secretos al oído. Son susurros debajo de una mesa, pequeñas confesiones que no se dicen a nadie más, aunque Cissy no termine de entenderlas. OneShot


**Disclaimer**: Las tres hermanas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, al igual que la mayoría de los nombres propios mencionados.

**Summary**: Cissy estaba impaciente porque Drómeda volviera del colegio por Navidades porque a veces le cuenta secretos al oído. Son susurros debajo de una mesa, pequeñas confesiones que no se dicen a nadie más, aunque Cissy no termine de entenderlas.

**Notas de la autora**: Soy bastante consciente de mi falta de originalidad para ponerle nombre a la casa de las tres hermanas, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. La inspiración de este fic me vino (adivina, adivinanza) mientras me comía un caramelo. Espero que os guste.

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. LOS CARAMELOS MUGGLES NO SABEN A FRESA .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

La Navidad de 1964 fue especialmente ansiada por uno de los habitantes de Pureblood Place. Las jóvenes Andrómeda y Bellatrix Black, tras los primeros meses del curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (miembros de la honorable casa de Salazar Slytherin ambas, por supuesto), por fin volvían a casa por vacaciones. Y Narcissa lo estaba deseando.

Para la pequeña Cissy ya había sido un gran cambio cuando, hacía ya tres años, Bella había entrado en la escuela. Tanto ella como Drómeda había echado mucho de menos aquellas noches de tormenta cuando se escapaban de sus respectivos cuartos al de su hermana mayor y ésta las asustaba más todavía contándoles el cuento del corazón peludo del brujo (en voz baja, claro, para que no apareciera Cygnus en el marco de la puerta con su voz grave y sus cejas espesas amenazándolas con encerrarlas a todas en el desván con los elfos domésticos por una semana, cosa que nunca llegó a hacer).

Claro que cuando Bella se había ido se habían acabado también sus puntapiés por debajo de la mesa durante las cenas importantes, los robos "misteriosos" de sus muñecas favoritas, las acusaciones de los hechizos que alguien le había echado a las lechuzas, los polvos de doxy en la cama, los sustos desde detrás de las puertas cuando el pasillo estaba oscuro... No, cuando Bella se había ido no lo habían pasado tan mal.

Pero la partida de Drómeda había sido algo muchísimo peor, por lo menos para Cissy. Ni siquiera se había podido ir a despedir de ella a la estación porque Druella, inflexible como cualquiera de la familia Rosier, había exclamado que ninguna hija suya se presentaría en público llorando y Cygnus le había dado la razón a su esposa, así que la pequeña tuvo que quedarse en el oscuro caserón, el cual nunca le había parecido tan grande y tan vacío hasta ese momento.

Sí, esas Navidades habían sido muy esperadas. Y Cissy pocas veces había estado tan contenta como cuando por fin Druella y Cygnus había terminado de preguntarle a su hija mediana durante horas con quién se había relacionado, de qué habían hablado y qué grado de riqueza y pureza se sangre tenían, cuando la chiquilla pudo por fin hablar con su hermana. Ese día ninguna de las dos durmió demasiado escuchando y contando todas aquellas anécdotas que le habían sucedido a Drómeda en el colegio.

La víspera de Navidad, la más pequeña de la familia se levantó muy temprano. Quería llegar cuanto antes al comedor principal donde estarían todos los regalos, colocados cuidadosamente bajo un gran árbol de Navidad encima de la gigantesca y mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo de la estancia, y sobre todo quería apurarse para abrir los suyos antes que nadie.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del gran comedor y asomó poco a poco la rubia cabecita para ver si ya había alguien se asustó por un momento. Debido a la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación había creído que de nuevo Bella le estaba robando los mejores regalos, pero afortunadamente esa melena castaña pertenecía a su otra hermana.

—¿...Drómeda? —la llamó.

La mayor pegó un respingo al oír la voz y se apresuró a esconder lo que tenía en las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se giraba rápidamente, pero al ver que se trataba de su hermana pequeña suspiró levemente, bastante más tranquila. Al igual que ella, vestía todavía un largo camisón blanco y no se había cepillado el pelo. Era evidente que también había querido llegar la primera al montón de paquetes.

—¿Qué...? Ah, eres tú, Cissy. Me asustaste.

La pequeña se acercó lentamente inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad para intentar ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué escondes?

Drómeda miró a su alrededor antes de contestar, y Cissy supuso que era por si algún cuadro estaba vigilando. Siempre le había parecido tremendamente siniestro el bisabuelo Cygnus Black I, por mucho que Cygnus proclamara que había sido un gran hombre con sus ideas muy claras. Claro que esa sensación desagradable que sentía cuando le miraba puede que fuera porque Bella le había contado que cuando su padre decía eso se refería a que se dedicaba a matar muggles para no tener que quedarse en casa y soportar a la bisabuela Violetta quien, al fin y a cabo, era una Bulstrode.

Estaba mirando de refilón el cuadro que tantos escalofríos le había causado en su corta vida, con ese oscuro bigote denso y los ojos pequeños, siniestros y vigilantes, cuando Drómeda le hizo un gesto señalando debajo de la gran mesa del comedor. Poniéndose ambas a gatas, se dirigieron a uno de sus escondites predilectos, justo debajo del mantel de seda.

—¿Me prometes que no te vas a chivar? —empezó su hermana cuando ya se habían sentado las dos en la alfombra.

A Cissy le gustaban los secretos de Drómeda. Solían ser susurros debajo de una mesa o detrás de una puerta. Pequeñas confesiones o descubrimientos fortuitos que se contaban al oído y que no se decían a nadie más porque así Cissy se sentía un poquito mas lista y un poquito superior a su hermana. Y, siendo la pequeña, eso siempre estaba bien.

—Tranquila —prometió—, no se lo diré ni a padre ni a madre.

—Tampoco a Bella —respondió con firmeza su hermana.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces ella se lo diría a nuestros padres.

—Te lo prometo.

Cissy la entendía. Ella tampoco le quería contar nunca nada a la mayor de sus hermanas. Porque Bella era mala y siempre acababa por chivarse. Tal vez fuera porque no temía que nadie dijera nada de ella. Porque los secretos de Bella eran cosas que no se podían decir. Cosas oscuras que se averiguaban sin querer y que, mientras te retuercen el brazo y te susurran amenazas en el oído para asegurarse de que no dirás nada, realmente tienes ganas de no haberlo sabido y te esfuerzas por olvidar.

Con aire de misterio y mirando de nuevo a su alrededor por si acaso, Drómeda le enseñó lo que tenía en la mano. Era una cajita de cartón llena de brillantes papeles de colores llamativos que envolvían cada uno de sus dulces contenidos. En un lateral había un nombre completamente desconocido en Pureblood, pero que sonaba alegre y ligeramente infantil.

—¡Anda! ¡Son caramelos! ¿Me das uno? —ahora Cissy entendía que no quisiera repartirlos con el resto de la familia. Si ella hubiera tenido caramelos tampoco querría tener que dar a los demás y procuraría comérselos ella sola. Bueno, en realidad tal vez le daría uno a Drómeda. Pero solo si había muchos.

—Pero no son caramelos normales, Cissy —le avisó Drómeda.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Son caramelos muggles —le dijo bajando la voz hasta ser un susurro.

—¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Me los dio un sangre sucia del colegio.

Cissy se quedó con la boca muy abierta mientras su hermana esperaba su reacción. Cuando contestó, lo hizo en voz muy bajita, no fuera a ser que alguien le oyese hablar de sangres sucia.

—Pero... padre y madre nos han prohibido hablar con... con esos.

Drómeda bajó la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Sí... lo sé... Pero Ted es muy simpático y yo no sabía que era un sangre sucia hasta que Bella me dijo que me iban a echar de casa si hablaba con él...

—¿Y seguiste haciéndolo?

—Es que... el primer día, cuando estaba en el tren y Bella se había ido con sus amigos, entró en el compartimento donde yo estaba y me invitó a Grageas...

Eso Cissy podía entenderlo. Las Grageas Bertie Bott estaban muy ricas. A no ser que te tocara una con sabor a espinacas, claro está. Cissy odiaba las espinacas.

—Pero después de saberlo...

—Vamos en la misma clase y... —Drómeda suspiró— No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara. Cuando entres en Hogwarts verás como todo es muy diferente.

Cissy infló los carrillos enfadada (como solo hacía cuando Druella y Cygnus no estaban, para que no le regañaran por poner muecas indignas de alguien de la familia Black) y se giró dispuesta a irse. Odiaba que la tratasen como a una squib solo por ser más pequeña. ¡Qué sabía Drómeda si lo iba a entender o no si ni siquiera le dejaba intentarlo!

Al ver como había reaccionado su hermana, la mayor rectificó rápidamente intentando resumirlo todo para no tener que explicarle lo que le pasaba cada vez que veía a ese chico. Porque la verdad era que ni ella misma estaba del todo segura de por qué razón el corazón parecía que le latía un poquito más fuerte y un poquito más rápido cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de Ted. Y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa hipótesis que explicaba todo de forma simple y extremadamente inadecuada y que implicaba admitir que le gustaba mirar sus ojos. (Los cuales eran de un color entre castaño y miel que no había visto nunca y que había que reconocer que era muy bonito.)

—Espera Cissy, que ahora te lo explico —dijo deteniéndola—. Él sigue queriendo ser mi amigo y, cuando no hay nadie delante, intenta hablar conmigo.

—¿Y le haces caso?

De nuevo Drómeda pareció avergonzada.

—...sí —murmuró.

Cissy no lo entendía del todo y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sus padres siempre les habían dicho que nunca debían relacionarse con los sangres sucia, pero Drómeda era la única de la casa a quien que realmente apreciaba, la que se molestaba en explicarle las cosas que no entendía, la que nunca (o casi nunca) la trataba como si fuera una squib, la que le leía el cuento de los Tres Hermanos y no le molestaba que le interrumpiera para preguntar cosas.

Cissy confiaba en Drómeda y siempre creía todo lo que le contaba, ya que nunca le había mentido, pero Cygnus y Druella seguían siendo sus padres, así que ya no sabía qué creer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que todo eso era demasiado complicado, y que lo pensaría en otro momento. Al fin y al cabo, era el día de Navidad y tenía un montón de regalos por abrir.

—Drómeda.

Su hermana volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—A mí no me importa —le aseguró—. Y no diré nada a nadie si me das un caramelo.

Ella sonrió al entender lo que había pensado la pequeña y, abriendo la caja de colores, sacó dos de los caramelos y le ofreció uno con el envoltorio de color rosa brillante (sabía que los de fresa eran los favoritos de su hermana) mientras se tomaba ella otro de color naranja (el que Ted le había dicho que estaba más rico). Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Pero, Drómeda... —la llamó Cissy muy desconcertada al cabo de un rato— este caramelo no sabe a fresa...

Drómeda sonrió para sí misma mientras jugueteaba con la caja de caramelos entre sus manos.

—Ted dice que es porque los muggles no saben poner bien del todo los sabores —cerró los ojos por un momento paladeando el caramelo con gesto abstraído—. Dice que ahí está la magia. En que no saben a fresa o a limón, sino a caramelo de fresa, o de limón, o de naranja, o de menta...

Cissy no estaba demasiado segura de qué quería decir su hermana, pero lo dejó estar. Para cuando terminara de saborear ese caramelo que tenía un gusto tan raro (aunque no desagradable) le esperaba una mañana muy larga rodeada de papeles de regalo, cajas de juguetes y muñecas, lazos de fantasía, hipogrifos de peluche, dragones en miniatura y mil y una sorpresas más. No valía la pena preocuparse por los muggles.

* * *

Bastantes años después, cuando a Narcissa Malfoy le comunicaron que su hermana Andrómeda había sido borrada del árbol familiar de los Black por "confraternizar en exceso con sangres sucia", no le extrañó tanto como hubiera debido. Pero realmente no la entendía. Puede que los muggles no fueran "inhumanos", como solía decir su padre; "escoria", como decía Lucius; o "unos juguetitos muy divertidos", como proclamaba Bella. Puede que muy en el fondo no fueran tan distintos (aunque la parte más elitista de Narcissa se veía forzada a dudarlo). Pero llegar al punto de perder todo lo que tenía por uno de ellos era simplemente demasiado.

Para Cissy, los muggles eran, simplemente, algo que estaba ahí, que molestaba de vez en cuando, pero que tampoco importaba demasiado. No creía que fueran algo digno de tanta disputa.

Aunque hubieran inventado el sabor a caramelo de fresa.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Mi intención al escribir el fic (ya me diréis si resultó o no) era reflejar por una parte a una Narcissa más inocente, más infantil, que me permitiera resaltar el contraste entre sus dos hermanas (la crueldad de Bella contra la comprensión de Andrómeda). Otra de las funciones de la pequeña Cissy pretendía reflejar que los ideales de los sangre limpia, de esas familias viejas de magos, aunque inculcados durante generaciones, tuvieron (o más bien pudieron tener) efectos muy diferentes en cada persona, lo que se ve bien en la historia de estas tres hermanas, ya que a pesar de recibir una educación similar siguieron caminos muy diferentes.


End file.
